The invention relates to disposable garments, and more particularly, a pants-type diaper, which is equipped with elastic strips effectively encircling the leg-holes without traversing the crotch region and to a method for producing such diapers.
Disposable diapers of the children's training pant type, or of the adult incontinence type, are typically equipped with elastic strands, which encircle the leg-holes. These strands of elastic are typically captured with adhesive between two layers of non-woven materials. Various methods are used to position these elastic strands so that they produce the desired encircling effect.
In one method of manufacture, the diapers are produced in an orientation whereby product flow is in the form of a single continuous web and the direction of travel is at a right angle with respect to what would be described as the crotch line of the diaper, i.e., the normal direction of product flow is parallel to the waist as opposed to parallel to the crotch.
One method of creating the desired effect of encircling the leg holes of the pant with elastics is to interleave two swaths of elastic strands, each curving across the face of the traveling web, encircling about one half of the leg-hole areas and crossing the path of the other. As a pair, they create a boundary around each leg-hole cutout, which resembles a circle or ellipse. In practice, however, the lateral excursions of the elastic lay-down device are speed-limited. As the traveling web is moving at some speed in one direction, and as the elastic lay-down device has speed and acceleration limits in the cross-direction, there is a limit to the steepness of the oblique angle which it is possible to form between the two. The result of this limitation is usually seen in the form of apparent incompleteness in the formation of the leg-hole-encircling pattern, particularly at the crotch line, where the two swaths cross each other.
From the point on the web at which one leg-hole pattern has been completed to the point at which the next can be begun, the elastic laydown device must reposition itself to a favorable starting point. This period of repositioning occurs as the crotch region passes the laydown device. As a result, the elastic strands must also cross this region of the product, at which they may or may not be attached by means of adhesives to the carrier webs. Various means are used to control or limit the positional relationships of the elastic strands in this region. The two sets of strands may cross over each other, creating an “X” pattern, or, they may loop back over to their respective sides, creating an “O” at the center of the crotch region. Alternatively, they may be mechanically stopped and prevented from crossing each other, creating two sets of generally parallel lines at the crotch The lay-down pattern used at the crotch will determine the final appearance of the product in this area.
The shirring effect created by elastic strands when laminated with any flexible fabric is well known. However, to have this shirring effect applied to the crotch of a pant-type garment can be undesirable. The elastics create a contractile force, which tends to distort the garment at this location, thereby reducing the garment's aesthetic appeal, effectiveness and comfort. Thus various methods of reducing or eliminating the effects of the elastic tension normally occurring at the crotch have been attempted. These methods include the elimination of the adhesive bond between the strands and the liner materials described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,922 as “unsecured space” as well as various methods of cutting the strands to eliminate their effects.
As mentioned, one method of eliminating the undesired effects of the elastic strands which cross the crotch region is to sever them. This method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,657. Unfortunately, such severing usually requires the introduction of a transversely extending cut, which can result in a loss of web tension in the severed part of the carrier web. This also creates an undesirable opening in the diaper backsheet. A proposed solution for this problem is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,470, wherein an ultrasonic device is used to sever the elastic members, while the carrier webs which encapsulate the elastics are left intact. See, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,396. Another problem associated with such severing lies in the tendency of the unsecured severed ends of elastic to retract to some point beyond the limits of any adhesive pattern. Thus, the elastic strands are not controlled or anchored near the ends of the adhesion pattern and may snap back to further into the adhesive pattern. This results in an incomplete elastic pattern and poor product characteristics.
One method of compensating for the incompleteness of the encircling pattern entails insertion of an additional set of elastic strips, running parallel to the crotch line and transverse to the web path. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,917 and 5,660,657. Typical products of this type are provided with an outer laminate, which is formed of an inner liner material and an outer backsheet material, between which the leg-hole elastics are disposed.
Often, leg elastics or other types of continuous ribbons are applied to running webs in a sinusoidal pattern by a roll-fed web process. Roll-fed web processes typically use a constant infeed rate, which in the case of a sinusoidal ribbon application, can result in necking, or undesirable narrowing of the ribbon toward the inner and outer portions of the sine curve in the cross-machine direction. This is because the infeed rate of the ribbon web does not match with the velocity of the substrate it is being laid upon in the machine direction. Instead, the ribbon material is stretched somewhat at the extremities of the sine curve.
Roll-fed web processes typically use splicers and accumulators to assist in providing continuous webs during web processing operations. A first web is fed from a supply wheel (the expiring roll) into the manufacturing process. As the material from the expiring roll is depleted, it is necessary to splice the leading edge of a second web from a standby roll to the first web on the expiring roll in a manner that will not cause interruption of the web supply to a web consuming or utilizing device.
In a splicing system, a web accumulation dancer system may be employed, in which an accumulator collects a substantial length of the first web. By using an accumulator, the material being fed into the process can continue, yet the trailing end of the material can be stopped or slowed for a short time interval so that it can be spliced to leading edge of the new supply roll. The leading portion of the expiring roll remains supplied continuously to the web-utilizing device. The accumulator continues to feed the web utilization process while the expiring roll is stopped and the new web on a standby roll can be spliced to the end of the expiring roll.
In this manner, the device has a constant web supply being paid out from the accumulator, while the stopped web material in the accumulator can be spliced to the standby roll. Examples of web accumulators include that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/110,616, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of curved elastic application are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,482,278, incorporated herein by reference. Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,100,173 and 8,025,652.
During the use of elastics in manufacturing disposable products, a continuous web of elastic is often threaded through numerous pieces of machinery upstream of a deposition point and adhesion of the elastic to another running web, such as a nonwoven material. If for some reason an elastic strand breaks during machine operation, it is necessary to re-thread the elastic through all of the machinery both upstream and downstream of the break.